


【宗みか】平安之夜

by Satary



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satary/pseuds/Satary
Summary: 「啊，老师……太深了，那里不可以……不行要坏掉了……呜呜，太舒服了……」“……みか”
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, 宗みか, 斎宮宗／影片みか
Kudos: 8





	【宗みか】平安之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 角色OOC有  
> 语言直白暴力有  
> 没有丝毫逻辑，只是为了我自己爽罢了  
> 如有不适请直接退出

时间为看护期  
没有发布到其他平台，有缘人自会看到  
再次提醒，如有不适请直接退出  
————————————————

「啊，老师……  
太深了，那里不可以……  
不行要坏掉了……呜呜，太舒服了……」  
“……みか”

再次，影片从梦中醒来，脑海中全是最后老师那声叹息，心怦怦地一直跳，停不下来。

什么啊…影片捂着略微发烫的脸，为什么最近一直在做这种梦，而且梦里的场景是那么的真实，真实到让自己信以为真。

嗯啊，不能继续想了，影片用手拍了拍脸，能一直在老师身边就已经很幸运很满足了，不能奢求的更多。

看了眼表，才刚刚三点半，经历了这种梦的影片也彻底没了睡意，于是蹑手蹑脚地前往斋宫宗的房门口坐下，睁眼到了天明。

“老师，我回来了，今天给你带了你最爱的牛角包～”

外面寒冷的空气与屋里的温暖犹如两个世界，影片回到家才感觉到自己冻僵的身体慢慢恢复过来。在玄关处抖落肩上还没来得及融化的雪，将已经湿掉的鞋子换好后，影片就去厨房准备宗的晚餐了。

为了保证两人的营养，以前都是宗亲自做饭，不过自从那件事后，影片只能学着自己做，一开始还磕磕绊绊的，不是食物没煮熟就是煮糊了，还经常切菜的时候切到自己的手，但是现在好多了，虽然不够美味，至少能够下咽。

等食物端上楼已经是十分钟后了，影片轻轻地叩了叩门，等了很久屋内都没有反应，这才推门而入。

房间还是一如既往的黑暗，影片摸索着打开他专门留在门口的小夜灯，才勉强把餐盘放到桌子上。自从那件事之后老师就变得畏光，厚厚的床帘再也没有拉开过，就算是白天屋内也漆黑一片，所以影片特意准备了小夜灯，毕竟他有夜盲症，不过这灯的亮度也很低，只能照亮门口那一片地方。

把餐盘放下，影片才注意到床边地板上披着毯子缩成一团的宗。

“嗯啊老师你醒着真是太好了，我还想着如果老师在睡觉该怎么办呢。不过虽然屋子里很暖和，一直坐在地上还是会着凉的。”

说着影片蹲在宗的面前，手搭上宗的肩膀，试图将宗扶到床上，但是在看到毯子下那双毫无波澜，一潭死水的眼睛后，他放弃了。

“好吧，既然老师喜欢坐在地板上，那就让老师任性一次吧，只有这一次哦。如果老师因此生病的话我也会照顾老师就是了。”

他突然想到，做爱时老师的眼神会是什么样的呢。那个梦的一切都很真实，除了老师的表情，仿佛被迷雾遮挡住了一般，每一次都看不清。

前几天去上课的时候，影片问了好友鸣上岚，在什么情况下碰到一个人的时候心会砰砰直跳，结果岚突然跳起来非常大力的拽住影片的肩膀问，小美伽是不是有喜欢的人了？

听到友人的话后，影片惊讶到说不出话，喜欢这个词，他从来没有想过会出现在他身上。

在鸣上岚的不停追问下，影片向他吐露了最近的异样状况。在听完后，鸣上岚先是眉头紧皱，表情一脸严肃，连影片都开始觉得自己是不是得了什么不治之症。

“听着，小美伽，你……要不离开你的老师吧？”

“你在说什么啊小鸣，我怎么会离开老师，老师是我的全部是我的生命，离开了老师我也活不下去的啊。小鸣，我到底怎么了嘛？”

鸣上岚纠结着是否告诉友人他喜欢上了自己的老师这件事，从他们认识的时候起，一直在听他陆陆续续的讲些关于老师的事情，之前老师对影片的所作所为真的令他生气，要不是影片一直拽着他，他早就狠狠教训影片口中的老师一顿了。后来发生了那件事，听到友人的转述后也愤恨唏嘘过，甚至多次劝他离开老师转来自己的组合，可每次都被他郑重拒绝了，于是这事不了了之。之后就看到影片不停地打工，回家后连休息都顾不上一直照顾老师，饭也不好好吃，为此晕倒了好几次。鸣上岚因此对老师多有偏见。

可是现在影片竟然告诉他，他喜欢老师，这让鸣上岚难以接受，如果老师一直这个样子，他以后怎么办，更何况他的老师会接受他吗，如果不接受怎么办。这都是鸣上岚有所顾忌的，但是他也算知道影片的坚持，不会再劝他离开老师了，所以现在，他要帮助最好的朋友，为了朋友的幸福，奋战到底。

“我知道了小美伽，我不会再说‘请你离开老师’这种话了，也请原谅人家之前说的话吧？既然小美伽向人家求助了，那么人家也要尽全力帮助小美伽解决问题～小美伽你呀，是喜欢上老师了”

“喜欢？？！小鸣没有在开玩笑吧，喜欢上老师这种事，怎么想我都不敢啊…”

“但是小美伽说了自己在碰到老师的时候心会砰砰直跳，而且还做了那种梦。人家还没有做过关于门老师的梦呢真的是！因为人家喜欢门老师所以每次见到他都会脸红心跳，想靠近他，所以小美伽完全就是喜欢的表现呢！”*

听完影片难得的陷入沉默，鸣上岚看着一脸低落的影片，安慰道“阿拉小美伽不用担心，人家会帮你的，放心好啦～”附赠一个wink，留下呆愣的影片离开了。

结果就是第二天影片收到了一摞子的书，什么《怎样追男友》《论告白的一百种可行性》《情话大全》等，还有一些令人脸红心跳的小本子。

谢绝了友人的好意，影片只留下了小本子，剩下的原数退回去。归还的时候还收获了鸣上岚揶揄的目光，只好红着脸跌跌撞撞地跑开。

回到家偷偷的打开书，看得影片面红耳赤，不过拖这些本子的福，也总算是懂得了一些那方面的知识。

在接受了自己喜欢老师的这件事之后，影片照顾起宗更加得心应手了，以此为借口这里摸摸那里摸摸。反正老师也不知道，影片这样想，等老师好了之后就不能这样了，所以趁现在要多摸几下～

“啊…”像是想到了什么，影片突然惊呼出声，“对不起啊老师，都怪我，我这个人记性不好，今天特意去老师经常去的面包店买了最爱的牛角包，想着赶紧拿上来让你尝尝，居然给忘了，嗯啊牛角包都凉了，老师对不起！我一会儿下去热一热。”

自从两天前宗又一次“发疯”后，他就突然沉寂了下来，以往还偶尔有清醒的时候，现在是一点反应都没有。

“玛朵姐…玛朵姐…呜为什么玛朵姐也突然不说话了，以前玛朵姐还会陪我聊天，我现在好寂寞啊。”

“好吧，那我就陪老师说说话吧。”

坐在宗的旁边，微微靠着宗，影片满足的闭上眼睛。

“老师知道今天是平安夜吗～我啊一开始也不知道，直到去了学校，小鸣突然送给我一个礼盒说是圣诞礼物，因为明天圣诞节放假就提前给了，我才知道今天是平安夜。”

“可是我都没有礼物给小鸣哎，只好说圣诞节后再把礼物给他，小鸣也答应了～不过我应该送小鸣什么礼物好呢，他送了我一条围巾，跟我头发是一个颜色的，我好喜欢～”

“我也会给老师和玛朵姐准备礼物哦，给老师的还没想好，但是我已经决定了给玛朵姐的礼物，等做好就会送出去。老师想要什么礼物呢？”

说完这句，影片移到宗面前，和宗面对面。

“既然老师不说的话那我就自己决定礼物吧，到时候老师不要拒绝就好了。”

“今天学校还特意举办了一场晚会庆祝圣诞节，没有比赛制度，所有组合只要愿意都可以上场表演。小鸣有邀请我去他的组合玩，但是我拒绝了，没有老师在我很孤单，而且没想到的是，成鸣哥……”

在提到这个名字的时候，影片偷偷看了眼宗，发现宗依旧没有反应的时候悄悄松了口气，继续说下去。

“成鸣哥居然也来邀请我去他那个组合，明明成鸣哥这个叛徒只要安心的待在他那个组合就好了，为什么非要来招惹我们，当初擅自离开我们的也是他，现在又来邀请我的也是他，太过分了！”

“为了躲避成鸣哥，我提前溜走了，反正老师不在，我们组合也不能登场，还不如早点回来照顾老师，毕竟只有老师的身边才是我唯一的去处。”

“现在，小鸣，成鸣哥他们应该在跟组合的朋友们一起度过这美好的夜晚吧。”

影片往窗户的方向望去，即使被窗帘遮挡，也能想象得到外面的灯火通明，家家户户都在欢度平安夜，等待圣诞的到来。而这里，只有一盏灯光微弱的小夜灯，一份凉了的牛角包。

“老师，快好起来吧”不知何时，影片眼里充满了泪水，“我，还有老师的朋友，都在等着老师回归，期待老师重新登上帝王之位，我有在好好赚取活动资金，也有好好练习，绝对不会拖老师后腿，老师好了之后我们可以立马上舞台与fine对决，狠狠打他们一顿。”

“骂我废物也好，骂我残次品也好，只要老师喜欢，怎么样都可以，拜托老师回应我一下吧…我真的太寂寞了，没有老师的日子让我寂寞到要死掉了。”

回应影片的，依旧是那双无神的眼睛。影片忽地凑上前，在离宗只有半公分距离的时候停下，“老师，如果我现在亲你的话，你会讨厌吗？”

意料之中的寂静，影片闭上眼睛，下定决心，亲上了渴望已久的地方。

老师的唇好软，影片心想，像糖果一样，好甜。回忆着书里描述的东西，影片轻咬着宗的嘴唇，舌头撬开贝齿，勾着对方的舌尖纠缠在一起，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下。影片不由自主地将手指插入宗的后发，加深了这个吻。

一吻毕，影片已经眼角泛红，胸口不停地起伏，他看向宗，依旧是那副样子，只不过呼吸比以往要急促一点。

“老师真的是，即使是这样也可以吗？那我继续下去了哦？”

影片感觉到自己莫名的燥热起来，像是有什么东西要发泄出来一样。他轻轻地解下宗的裤子，露出了纯白色的内裤。他知道自己的脸已经红的不行了，甚至萌生出退却的想法，他怕老师清醒后会把他赶走。

影片深深吸了口气，破口大骂也好，赶他走也好，只要老师能够醒过来，他什么都愿意做。比起离开老师，他更不希望老师一直这样，沉寂在自己的世界里，明明老师有更好的未来啊，哪怕未来没有他也可以。

下定决心后，影片不再有任何想法，只是目前这样的情景以及接下来要做的事情还是让他深深咽了口口水。

小心翼翼地脱下宗的内裤，那里此时犹如一条沉睡的巨龙蛰伏在山谷中。影片将宗的阴茎扶起来，俯下身凑到面前仔细观察了一番，而后伸出舌尖试探性地舔了一下龟头。没有什么奇怪的味道，反而有股宗最爱的那款沐浴露的香味。心里一直在叫嚣着吞下面前的阴茎，影片也这样做了。他先是沿着柱身上下舔弄，将其弄湿后用嘴包裹住龟头，舌尖在马眼处不停打转，另外的手也不闲着，一直把玩着囊袋。

很快，阴茎在影片的手里极速膨胀变大，并且开始吐露精华。影片尝试着把整个阴茎深入口中，却也只能吞入大半。最开始是慢慢吞进去，嘴唇还能感受到柱体上的青筋，后来速度逐渐变快，甚至听到了宗的轻微喘息。影片惊喜地抬起头，随即又失望地低下头。

略带粗鲁的解开自己的裤子，影片觉得自己那里快爆炸了。脱下内裤，毫无怜惜地揉搓着阴茎，从来没有自慰过的影片被这陌生的感觉刺激到了，即使反应过慢也阻挡不住这种快感。将自己的阴茎抵上宗的阴茎，只是碰到就让影片头皮发麻，心一直砰砰的激烈跳动，手还没撸动几下脑子里就闪过一片白光，射了。

“啊啊老师——”

初尝人事的影片大口喘息着，高潮来的措不及防。好舒服，那一瞬间，影片只有这一想法。精液洒落的到处都是，手上有，衣服上也有，出神地看着手上的精液，无意识地塞入口中，“呜，咸咸的……”

等影片意识到自己在做什么的时候闹了个大红脸，像怕被发现在做这种色情的事一样，影片偷偷看向宗，宗此时双目微合，额头上出现了一层密汗，脸上也有些许隐忍的表情。

影片再度俯身吻上宗的嘴唇，品尝对方口中的津甜，手也不停地撸动着宗的阴茎。感觉到后穴已经迫不及待了，影片放过宗的嘴，用唾液将手指舔湿后探向后面。插入之前要好好扩张，那本书上是这样说的。

手指进入体内的感觉很奇怪，因为对痛觉不敏感，所以传达到神经末梢的全是快感。

“嗯啊…老师，感觉好奇怪……但是也好舒服”第二根手指沿着第一根手指撑开的褶皱缓慢进入，过激的快感使影片大声呻吟了起来。肉穴也在这种刺激下开始变得湿软，过多的肠液顺着手指流下，在地板上形成了小小的一摊水渍。另一只手也不停玩弄着挺立的乳头，直到发红充血也不放过。

仅仅是手指已经满足不了影片了，胡乱扩张了几下，他抽出手指，然后跨坐在宗的身上，手扶着宗的阴茎坐了下去。

“啊啊啊——”阴茎进入体内的瞬间，影片再次射了出来，巨大的快感刺激的他在没有抚慰前面的情况下仅仅靠后穴就达到了高潮。双手撑在地板上，影片努力适应着后穴里的庞然大物，他能感受到那个东西在体内的跳动。

等到适应了之后，他开始了缓慢的起伏。

“呜…全吞下去了……老、老师的肉棒在我的体内，啊啊…好大…好深…”

生理性眼泪从眼角流出，虽然感觉迟钝，但是每一次的起伏中他都能清楚感受到老师阴茎上的青筋刮过自己的穴道，激的他不停战栗。突然，阴茎在插入过程中碰到了某一点，这让影片一个支撑不住地倒在宗的身上。

“嗯啊…不行了…呜要坏掉了”

败在欲望的脚下，影片哆哆嗦嗦地坐起来，让肉棒一直攻击着那一点，来不及吞咽的口水自嘴角流下，整个人被快感包围着，动情地哭叫着，步入极乐的世界。

“啊哈…老师、快醒过来吧……呜嗯老师不在的日子，我…我真的不想再经历了…嗯啊…”

“老师，你还…还有我啊…我一直在你身边…我…啊啊好爽”

感觉自己快到极限了，影片加快了速度，“啊啊啊老师——我要…要射了——！”后穴和阴茎一起到达高潮让影片不停地痉挛，穴道疯狂收缩着，同时他听到宗闷哼一声，后穴涌入一股热流，是宗的精液。

一晚上高潮三次让影片无比疲倦，“老师真的好过分…丢下我一个人撒手不管，没有老师的维修我连走路都要不会了…”擦去眼泪，影片强撑着清理了现场，然后拿了床被子盖在两人身上就抵不过睡意沉沉睡了过去。

就在影片半梦半醒间，十二点的钟声响起，平安夜过去，圣诞节到来了。

亲爱的圣诞老人，如果可以，我想我的圣诞礼物可否是让老师好起来，我愿意付出所有，愿意拿我的一切交换，拜托了。

清晨，冬日的阳光透过窗户洒在床上，上一秒还在睡着的人被光刺的睁开了双眼，还没完全清醒便听到神明的低吟。

“影片，我回来了。”

下一秒，影片美伽泣不成声。

*我不清楚小鸣是怎么称呼门老师的，百度了一下也没搜到，也没有时间去扒剧情，所以这里就直接称呼为门老师。（依稀记得叫的是章臣？或者不是orz）

本来只是想写一个片段的没想到居然扩写了这么多orz

文中最开始是咪是没有对宗老师产生 喜欢 这种感情的，但是在经过了莫名其妙的对象是老师的春梦，而且不止一次后，咪就逐渐发现自己对老师的感情变质了，会在平时想到梦境内容的时候脸红心跳，会在照顾老师的时候产生更多想跟他接触的想法等。不过这些并不能够让咪明白自己对老师是喜欢，毕竟咪那个时候还是人偶，不是人类，不会自己思考，所以此时就需要一个契机。  
这个契机就是小鸣的助攻和看到其他组合一起庆祝节日的刺激。  
在看到除了valkyrie，其他组合都在以各自的方式欢庆圣诞节，而只有自己孤单一人的时候，咪就特别想宗宗，想立刻赶到老师身边。但是当他回到家，给老师说这件事的时候，老师仍然没有反应，那个时候，崩溃和委屈涌上心头，略微报复性的亲上去，希望宗能够有所反应，但是没有用。想要老师能够醒过来，哪怕是有一点拒绝的意识都可以，只要老师不再像一个人偶那样。所以是带着这样的心情，咪继续了下去。  
宗的设定是，精神上在自己的世界里，但是做爱时身体会给出相对的反应。

我本来只是想看咪doi看着宗老师依旧没有反应而崩溃大哭的那种感觉，没想到为了交代前因后果写了那么多，而且与我想表现出来的感觉差了十万八千里，泪目。

没想到h文这么难写，这篇本来是圣诞贺文但是直到现在才憋出来orz

食用愉快


End file.
